Arcadio Flores
Arcadio Flores is the son of the youngest son from the Mexican fairy tale The Flower of Lily-Lo. Info Name: Arcadio Flores Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Flower of Lily-Lo Alignment: Neutral Roommate: John Malin Secret Heart's Desire: To find the flower of Lily-Lo and help my mother. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at gardening. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend. Would love to. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am rather high-strung and get nervous easily. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love learning about all the different kinds of flowers. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I'm allergic to cat and dog fur. Best Friend Forever After: Nereida Llorona, Woodrow Vaillant, and my roommate John are so fun to be around. Character Appearance Arcadio is of average height, with pale skin, dark brown hair parted in the middle, and dark brown eyes. He wears a pink jacket with an orange lily pattern pattern, pink pants, and an orange hat. Personality Arcadio is a nervous, high-strung young man who worries a lot. He tends to get nervous when he is in a heavy forested area, thinking something will jump out and get him. He is a very good swimmer and is on the school swim team. Biography Hola! I'm Arcadio Flores. I'll tell my father's story. He was the youngest of three sons. One day, his mother fell ill, and a witch told them she could only be healed with the Flower of Lily-Lo. Dad and his brothers went to find the flower. Dad found the Flower of Lily-Lo, but his brothers stole it and killed him. They brought it home and healed their mother, but the parents worried about their youngest son. One day, another boy came to a tree covered with flowers. He heard the flowers sing. The parents recognized the voice of their lost son. The parents locked away their wicked sons and went to the tree and pulled away the flowers, reviving their lost son. My family life is pretty quiet. My father has gotten married and has two sons and a daughter. I'm the youngest. My siblings are set to be the two older siblings, which they're not willing to take because they don't want to get killed. Ever After High is quite far from where I live. My home is located on the coast of Sinaloa - definitely far away. I like Ever After High, though. It has lots of nice people and lots of interesting classes. I especially like Environmental Magic where I can learn about all the different kinds of flowers. I try to be athletically involved too - I'm on the swim team. Living near the coast makes swimming come in handy. I don't know if I want to repeat my father's story. I love my mother, but I love my siblings too. I get antsy whenever I go into forests, and getting killed is the last thing I want. Still, an adventure might not be so bad. At least I'll come back to life. I think I'm going to stay neutral in this whole destiny conflict. I was diagnosed with autism a few years ago. Students can tell because I bite my hand a lot. My right index finger is all chewed up. It's hard for me to wear gloves because of it. I do manage, but it still comes out when I'm nervous. Trivia *Arcadio's surname is derived from the Spanish word for flower. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Antony Del Rio. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:Mexican Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress